crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.43: Dream and Reality (1)
Neal sitting alone in dark room , telling himself he want to go out then Carne appeared in the door telling him what's wrong then suddenly Navarus appear calling her name telling her that she shouldn't here , Carne ask him what's in stomach of Neal to which Navarus tell her it's a restriction to Neal's Ability to not leave her because he knew that Carne will be sad without Neal and Carne was surprise. At the Nergal Region , Riu reported to Nergal the path movement of Forest of Night , Nergal ask him if it's still moving to which Riu tell him "Of Course" then he start to explain the nature of Forest of Night , it exist ever since the creation of Crepuscule , it has mysterious mana that extensive subject for research and no one person who entered it was come back and it's strictly monitored. Nergal ask Riu if the forest will come in Nergal Region this time to which he confirm it and he will notify the resident of Nergal Region about it. Nergal revealed information about the Crepuscule , it is a place not have Day or Night , the 5 Region in Crepuscule are had unique season and the only way to keep track the year in Crepuscule is to calculate the Forest of Night , the time passed people discovered that the forest is moving exactly one year in every Region and because of this information , the time is measured using the forest movements and it's dangerous to a person to come near the forest because it can consume anyone. At the Arzew , Olivier Ostern asking his class where is the forest right now , Lark who forgot about it is anxious then Seere answer the question that it was going towards Nergal Region , Olivier Ostern tell his class it's correct by knowing this information , they can deduce that it's between spring and summer in Navarus Region right now then the bell is ring , he told them the class is over today and next week is exam to which Lark is anxious. Lark and Seere is going home , Seere ask Lark about his magic progression to which Lark is startled , Lark tell her it's fine and Seere ask him if he is help by Angela to which Lark answer that not much , he tell her after the FireBall Magic it become harder to progress and Seere cheered him up that he will learn it soon. Some student talking about the upcoming exam then Lark saw Carne anxious guiding by Setz and Sai Kul telling the Student to stop gossiping about Carne , Lark observe that the Student Council President Carne didn't show up after the Declaration Ceremony accident and Carne is very anxious in her failure. Lark state that the Student Council is in Big Crisis , he tell Seere that he don't want to be rude to ask her about Carne being a Student President but he observe that Setz is fit in this position and Setz doing better job than Carne , Seere agree to him and tell him that Setz is adoptive son of Navarus and all student in Arzew thinking that way to Setz to which Lark is suprise by this revelation , Seere tell Lark that Navarus wife passed away 500 years ago , he did not marry another woman and Seere state that Navarus is greatly shock by the demise of his wife and he is very close to his wife , after that incident Navarus attitude of being confident and outgoing became gloomy. Lark in his bed thinking about Setz , Lark is confused of what's his first question he is going to ask Setz , Why Setz abandoned him or Why his personality changed so much , Lark state that not all upperclass are happy , Setz situation is very complicated and telling himself that Setz is like him no real parents. In his dream , A girl faceless appeared telling Lark that he is very concern about something and greets him that they not saw each other for a while. Chapters Previous Next Ch.42: Magic (8) Ch.44: Dream and Reality (2) Category:Chapters